bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Shinya Kamihara
|epithet= |birthday= February 22 |age= 33 (First Appearance) 34 (Current) |gender= Male |height= 170 cm (5'7") |weight= |hair= Gray |eye=Gray |bloodtype=A |quirk= Foldabody |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= |fightingstyle=Close Combat |teams= The Lurkers (Leader) Hideout Raid Team |debut= Chapter 84 |debutanime= Episode 14 (Cameo) Episode 46 |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} , also known as , is the former No. 5, now No. 4, Pro-Hero and leader of The Lurkers. Appearance Shinya is a slim, muscular male who stands a bit shorter than most of his top class heroic peers. He has gray hair shaped into three sharp points that cover the left side of his face. He has dark gray eyes and wears a mask that covers his mouth. Edgeshot's hero costume adapts the appearance of a traditional ninja. He wears a blue mask that covers his mouth tied with red yarn. Edgeshot sports red shinobi shozoku underneath a blue robe. His arms are covered in a thin dark cloth that tucks into his white forearm sleeves. There are red straps attached to his belt and his robe that extend outward. Edgeshot has a gold mask attached to his shoulder and sports a signature red scarf that features a white patch attached to the front of it. Edgeshot finishes his costume with blue socks and yellow geta sandals. Personality Befitting the nature of a shinobi, Edgeshot is a calm and focused individual. He is able to maintain a level head even in crisis situations and encourages his teammates when they begin to panic. Edgeshot is quite intelligent and is good at analyzing situations and strategy. He was able to discern the nature of All For One's warping Quirk after only seeing it in action once. Edgeshot is quick to take initiative to prevent conflict and brave enough to take action in the worst of circumstances. In order to assist All Might, Edgeshot even took on the likes of All For One. Abilities team up to take on the incredibly powerful All For One.]] Overall Abilities: Edgeshot was ranked 5th of Japan's Pro Heroes, before taking the spot of No. 4 after All Might's retirement. He had fully mastered his Quirk, Foldabody, and incorporates his proficient Quirk handling into his ninja style very well. Edgeshot flattens his body to pass through doors, allowing him a way into secret passages. He can transform any section of his body at will, and often flattens it into multiple shapes to pierce his opponent's organs. Edgeshot mainly uses his Quirk to strike quickly and incapacitate his opponents. He does this by folding his body into a thin blade that pierces his opponent's body before they can even react. By cutting off the blood flow to their brain, Edgeshot can knock someone unconscious almost instantly. Edgeshot is also capable of fighting in mid-air by folding his body into a drill-like shape and maneuvering around his target. As he is ranked very highly, Edgeshot is an immensely powerful hero, which has been proven in his fight against the League of Villains. Edgeshot swiftly pierced the bodies of both Kurogiri and a low-level Nomu, cutting off the blood circulation to their brains, effectively incapacitating the villains. In Kurogiri's case, Edgeshot incapacitated him before the former could warp anyone away. Magne noted how he couldn't even fathom what happened because of the Ninja Hero's speed. During the Kamino Incident, Edgeshot showcased his camaraderie and mettle by tag-teaming with Endeavor in order to help a struggling All Might subdue the immensely powerful All For One, and emerge unscathed. Tactical Intellect: Edgeshot has shown to be very intelligent, and possesses a strategic and analytical mind. When a horde of Nomus began to appear at the Villain's Hideout, Edgeshot surmised that the unexpected Warping was being performed by somebody else, which was proven to be correct, in the form of All For One. Quirk .]] : Shinya's Quirk allows him to control the thinness of his body and stretch his limbs. He is able to transform faster than the speed of sound. Shinya can use his Quirk to move around quickly and pierce targets by folding himself into sharp shapes. Super Moves * : Shinya flattens and twists himself into a pointed string and then pierces his opponent before cutting off their blood flow and knocking them unconscious. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Shinya's English voice actor, John Burgmeier, also voices Slugger and Shin Nemoto of the Shie Hassaikai. *Shinya also shares his birthday with Koichi Haimawari and Mummy. Quotes *(To the League of Villains) "One must never neglect defense. Especially when attacking..." *(To the All For One) "Think again mad man, we're here to assist!" References Site Navigation pl:Shinya Kamihara Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Hideout Raid Team Category:Heroes Category:Internship Employers Category:The Lurkers